The perks of dating a cop
by Chia-writes
Summary: 'Maggie smiles fondly and leans against the door, head tilted. She takes a moment to just look at Alex, who's unaware of her presence. She loves catching Alex is these moments.' Or the one where Maggie brings Alex donuts at work.


Hey guys:) this is just some random softness because I miss them- its set somewhere between 2x08 and 2x09-

Hope you like it:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie makes her way into the DEO, and Winn catches sight of her from his computer.

"Detective Sawyer," he calls with a big smile, making his way over to greet her.

Maggie nods at him with a small smile. "Agent Schott." Maggie knows he's one of Alex's close friends and she's had enough encounters with him to know that she likes him.

"It's good to see you," Winn says. "You here to see Al-" His sentence stops midway when he notices the white box in Maggie's hands. "Are those donuts?" He looks back up at Maggie with a grin. "Are they for me?"

Maggie looks down at the box. She can't let Winn know that she's come here to see Alex and to bring her donuts. Alex has yet to tell anyone about them except Kara and her mom.

"Unfortunately not," her lips lift a little as she looks back at him. "This is just something we found today on a crime scene, wanted to get it checked out here."

"In a donut box?" Winn's eyebrows furrow and he reaches out to have a look at what's inside but Maggie swats his hands away.

"Hey, no touching," she frowns.

Winn pulls his hand back to his chest as if it hurt and Maggie somehow manages not to laugh.

Winn looks to the box again and then back up at Maggie. He's still a little sceptical but the serious look on Maggie's face has him a little scared and he decides to let Alex handle whatever this is about. He knows they have some type of understanding.

"Alright, well," he shrugs, "Alex is upstairs in the lab."

xx

Maggie makes her way upstairs and stops at the door of the lab. It's half open and Alex is the only one in there. She's got her back to Maggie so she doesn't see Maggie come in. Alex is in her lab coat, sitting at her desk, leaning forward, looking intently at something through her microscope.

Maggie smiles fondly and leans against the door, head tilted. She takes a moment to just look at Alex, who's completely unaware of her presence. She loves catching Alex is these moments.

After a few seconds, Maggie knocks softly on the door.

Alex turns her head around and then straightens upon seeing who it is.

"Maggie," she says surprised. She pushes her hair back behind her ear, looking down at herself in her old lab coat that she has long stopped thinking makes her look good.

They have a date planned for that evening so Alex wasn't expecting to see her until later but she's pleasantly surprised.

"Hey," Maggie smiles softly at Alex as she makes her way into the lab. She leans against the table in front of Alex, holding out the box. "I got you something."

Alex's eyebrows rise and she smiles and takes the box that Maggie offers. Alex rolls up a chair for Maggie to sit on. She opens the box to find an assortment of delicious looking glazed donuts.

"You got me donuts?" Alex grins at the incredibly sweet gesture, but it falters after a second. "Wait- this isn't your way of telling me that you can't make it to our date tonight is it?"

It's the first date that Alex has properly planned herself and she's been really looking forward to it. Maggie had had to cancel on one of their dates last week because of an emergency and it had sucked. But Alex doesn't want to make Maggie feel bad about it. It's bound to happen to Alex some time as well. They both understand that it's part of their jobs.

"I mean-" Alex continues, "-it would be fine if it was, I'd understand, of course-"

Maggie laughs, interrupting Alex's ramble. "It's not." Alex's looks at Maggie tentatively and Maggie continues. "It's nothing to do with that. There was a minor incident at a bakery earlier and the lady gave me some free donuts in thanks."

Alex smiles at the explanation, relieved. She slides closer to Maggie in the chair until their knees are touching. "And you decided to give them to me?"

Maggie laughs at the cute way Alex asks it. She had thought about giving some to the guys at the precinct but had decided against it.

"Well, with your sweet tooth I thought you'd enjoy them more than me."

Alex fights her smile at Maggie's knowing grin. She looks down at the box and raises an eyebrow. "I never thought free donuts would be one of the perks of dating a cop."

Maggie smiles, nodding with a hum, playfully leaning forward a little. "I'm full of surprises."

Alex giggles and then screws her lips up cutely. "Well... if they're anything like this then I may just have to keep you," Alex grins cutely.

Maggie laughs, dimples deep and Alex grins at having made Maggie laugh so.

She picks up one of the donuts and takes a bite. It's soft and sweet and delicious and she practically moans at the taste.

"Oh my god, these are delicious," she says around the bite.

Maggie smiles. "Yeah?"

Alex looks up at Maggie. "You haven't tried them?" Alex only just realises that the box was full, so unless there had been another box, Maggie had given them all to her. She scoffs as if she can't believe it. "What kind of a cop are you?"

Not waiting for Maggie's response, she raises the donut up to Maggie's mouth and Maggie takes a bite with a crinkly smile and Alex laughs too.

Maggie hums in agreement at the taste. "Hmmm, you're right," she says, wiping the sugar from the corner of her mouth. "Oh by the way," she says as she remembers, "don't let Winn see you eating these. I told him they were something from a crime scene."

Alex falls into laughter at the image of Maggie telling Winn that and Maggie does too.

Their laughter eventually softens and they just look at each other and Alex smiles shyly at Maggie's soft look. Her heart flutters at the newfound feeling of being around Maggie.

She brings her hand on top of the table, just short of where Maggie's is resting, and she taps her finger on the table shyly, almost touching Maggie's hand. "So…" she starts. She looks down at their hands and finally reaches out for Maggie's, drawing a tender smile from Maggie that has Alex's heart fluttering, "…you're definitely still free for tonight then?"

Maggie's smile deepens at the question. "Yes," she says softly, squeezing Alex's hand gently. "I wouldn't want to miss this date for anything, and thankfully I don't have to."

Alex smiles shy at Maggie's admission. She's a little nervous about the date she's planned, and especially now after Maggie's words.

Maggie looks up at Alex cutely. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

Alex smiles, trying to hide her nerves. "Well… I was thinking we could go to that restaurant I told you about." It's a small Thai place that she loves that she has always thought would be perfect for a date. "And then…" she screws her lips up cutely, trying to appear less nervous than she's actually feeling, "…we'll see how the night goes. I may have a thing or two planned."

"Yeah?" Maggie grins. She finds Alex's nervous excitement adorable.

Alex nods smiling softly, her nerves coming through again. "Does that sound okay?"

Maggie's grin softens and she looks at Alex adoringly. "It sounds perfect."

xx 

Alex ends up getting them some coffee to go with the donuts and they sit down and talk for the rest of Maggie's break before Maggie eventually has to leave.

"Thank you again- for the donuts," Alex says sweetly and Maggie smiles softly at her.

Though they're alone in the lab, the glass windows don't give them much privacy, so Maggie doesn't kiss Alex goodbye. Instead, she takes Alex's hand that's on her knee and squeezes it softly.

"I'll see you tonight."

Alex smiles at the reminder. "I'll pick you up."

Maggie grins. "Can't wait."

They both linger a few seconds and Maggie is smiling at Alex all dimples and crinkly eyes and Alex can't help herself. She glances outside the room to see if anyone is there and when she sees that it's clear, she pulls Maggie's chair towards her by its arms and kisses her soundly on the lips, just as she's wanted to ever since Maggie stepped into the lab.

Maggie's surprise gives way to soft delight and she pushes in a little, smiling into the kiss, at the sweet taste of Alex's lips. Alex pulls away, eyes still closed, biting her lip and Maggie grins at her, her eyes shining.

"Tonight," Alex breathes out and nods, and Maggie grins at the words and what they promise.

She eventually gets up to leave and Alex's watches her as she goes. Alex's gaze lingers on the door through which Maggie just left. She sighs happily, resting her head in her hand.

It takes J'onn knocking on the window twenty minutes later to eventually get Alex to get back to work again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Sanversendgame 3


End file.
